Laundry treating appliances, such as clothes washing machines, may be provided with a treating chamber for receiving a laundry load for treatment according to a cycle of operation using at least one of the hot water and cold water. For some cycles of operation, the hot and cold water may be mixed to provide water at a predetermined temperature suitable for that cycle of operation.